


A bullet for the run

by Multifandomfanatic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Queenpin au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanatic/pseuds/Multifandomfanatic
Summary: David and Gwen are wanted criminals on the run. They have to outrun both Campbell's gang and the police. How far will this take them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an au that I've created, the Queenpin Gwen au. Do check out my Instagram, oreokings19.

In the middle of a bitter November night, rich and well-dressed couples made their way in and out of the casino. There were women practically dripping in jewels, and men looking as dapper as humanely possible. Among the distinct murmur of several separate conversations, there was the clinking of coins, the shuffle of cards, and the thick clunk of the slot machines.

However, this city was not known to be a safe or calm one. A little shift of a skirt, or a blink of an eye could give away everything, if people knew what they were looking for. Two stray figures stood near the top of the stairwell, a man and a woman.

The man was dressed in a dapper white suit, which clashed with his pale freckled skin and ginger hair. He was tall and lanky, but obviously strong and in very good shape. The woman was smaller, about up to his shoulder. Her chocolate skin was kissed with soft freckles across her shoulders and the bridge of her nose, loose brown curls falling to either side of her face while the rest was up in a bun, tucked away neatly. Her dress was black, falling to the floor elegantly, though there was a high slit up one leg. A wide-brimmed hat covered most of her face.

Of course, the two of them were there for a very good reason. The two best criminals in the world didn't just come to any old casino for fun.

The woman's eyes met her partner's, a certain look to them. He seemed to get the message, allowing her to lead the way calmly.

The click of the woman's heels against the tile floor were the only warning people had that she was coming. Not more than two people turned their heads, but the chatter quieted to a distinct murmur. The people were familiar with what these two people brought: Chaos and Anarchy.

A tap on the shoulder of one man in particular caused him to turn around, looking down at his killer. A soft conversation followed, before he was lured to a back room to meet his demise. 

As the woman led the man to the back room, a conversation followed as he was shoved onto a leather couch. "So, Miss Sanchez. What brings you here?" His voice had a sickening purr to it, as his true intentions were quite obvious. Without hesitation, the woman pulled out a pistol, pressing it in between his eyes. 

 

"You know why I'm here." 

 

A muffled gunshot followed. The man in the white suit stood guard outside the room, willing to steer away anyone who got too curious. He didn't even flinch, as he was expecting it. Years of this had that sort of effect on a person's mind.

"David, let's go. We're thirty seconds ahead of the cleanup team." The woman tucked her pistol away, immediately pulling him out the door with her. 

David walked with his boss without hesitation. "Gwen, slow down. We don't have to worry, we're covered." 

"Those are the words of someone about to be caught, David." Gwen sighed, lightly shoving him into their beast of a car, before going around to get into the driver's seat. As soon as she was in, she sped off, leaving the casino in the dust as several vans pulled up.

"You did good today, David." Gwen smiled a little, weaving around the few cars that were on the road. 

"Thank you." David sighed, loosening his tie and taking off his jacket. "I can't wait to get out of this stupid suit." 

"Oh, hush." Gwen chuckled. "Imagine wearing a dress and heels all evening." She laughed as she saw David visibly cringe at that thought. "Anyway, let's celebrate with a few drinks when we get home, hm?" 

"Alright." David relaxed against the seat, covering his eyes. It would be about twenty minutes before they arrived at the safe house, and he got carsick fairly easily. 

\--------------

By the time they arrived, it was a miracle David hadn't puked. He stumbled out of the car, leaning against the side of it. Gwen immediately took off her high heels, sighing in relief. 

She dragged him inside, punching in a code to unlock the heavy metal door. Gwen led him in to their couch, having him settle down, before immediately going to retrieve the liquor. They deserved a fine treat after that. 

Not even half an hour after that, Gwen was completely drunk. 

This wasn't the first time Gwen had done this, as she had a bit of a problem with it. David sighed softly as he looked at his giggly boss sprawled out on the couch. "Gwen, you're going to bed. You're drunk." 

"Noo. I'm fine." 

"You're not fine." David gently scooped her up as she snuggled into his chest. "I can already tell you're going to have an awful hangover." Gwen didn't comment as he took her to her large room, tucking her in, and leaving her to rest. David decided to go to bed as well. He knew he'd have a few days off, but he didn't know the next time he'd be able to get rest like this.

 

\-------------------

END CHAPTER


	2. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little note of why this hasn't been updated yet.

Hello there! I appreciate all of your support with this work, and I apologize for not adding onto this sooner. I haven't had a whole lot of time to write, as I'm preparing for college at the moment. However, once I finally work out my schedule, there will be updates to this, and this note will be replaced with an official chapter. Until then, thank you for your patience!


End file.
